universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Demon CD/Super Smash Lawl Lambda - Empty Slot
So, here we are again... I decided to create Two Empty Slot to fill with your proposed charcters, and this time it will be normal, i.e. First, you propose characters, and then I'm gonna make voting. The deadline for the first part I set for on Saturday. And by the way, have a nice day. :) Proposed Characters *Vector (Despicable Me) (StevenStar) *Drax (Guardian of the Galaxy) (StevenStar) *Vitruvius (The Lego Movie) (StevenStar) *Lord Farquaad (Sherk) (StevenStar) *Elizabeth (Persona 3) (StevenStar) *Spike (Ape Escape) (StevenStar) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) (StevenStar) *Kratos (God of Wars) (StevenStar) *Swagmaster (Guards n Retarded) (StevenStar) *Henry Cooldown (No More Heroes) (StevenStar) *Impa (The Legend of Zelda) (StevenStar) *Tweety and Sylvester (Looney Tunes) (Bubbyaustin) *Emerald Sustrai (RWBY) (Bubbyaustin) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) (Bubbyaustin) *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) (Bubbyaustin) *LuigiKid (YouTube) (Bubbyaustin) *Edward Eric (Fullmetal Alchemist) (The Bride King) *Ash Williams (Army of Darkness) (The Bride King) *Clementine (The Walking Dead) (The Bride King) *Frank West (Dead Rising) (The Bride King) *Amon (Legends of Korra) (The Bride King) *Napoleon Dynamite (Napoleon Dynamite) (The Bride King) *Duane "Dog" Chapman (Dog the Bounty Hunter) (The Bride King) *Red Hood (Batman: Under the Red Hood) (The Bride King) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) (Kenneth1chase) *Diamond Dallas Page (WCW) (Kenneth1chase) *n.W.o/New World Order (WCW) (Kenneth1chase) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) (Kenneth1chase) *Dragonborn (Skyrim) (Kenneth1chase) *Yato (Noragami) (Kenneth1chase) *Rei Ogami (Code Breaker) (Kenneth1chase) *Prince Charming (Shrek) (Kenneth1chase) *Drossel (Fireball) (Kenneth1chase) *Eric Lindros (National Hockey League) (Kenneth1chase) *Jeremy Roenick (National Hockey League) (Kenneth1chase) *Damien Sandow (WWE) (Kenneth1chase) *Neville (WWE) (Kenneth1chase) *Max Jr. (Vine) (Kenneth1chase) *Tron (Wikia contributor) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (SpongeBob Squarepants) (Wikia contributor) *Ghostbusters (Wikia contributor) *Pete (Disney) (Wikia contributor) *King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron) (Wikia contributor) *Stripe (Gremlins) (Wikia contributor) *Ice King (Adventure Time) (Wikia contributor) *Digit (Cyberchase) (WageGannon6) *Tai Lung (Kung fu Panda) (WageGannon6) *AB Optimus Prime (Angry Birds: Transformers) (WageGannon6) *The Mask (WageGannon6) *Timon & Pumbaa (The Lion King) (WageGannon6) *Dracula (Hotel Translvania) (WageGannon6) *Mouser (Super Mario) (WageGannon6) *Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) (WageGannon6) *Bert Raccoon (The Raccoons) (WageGannon6) *M.C. Adore (Rythem Heaven) (WageGannon6) *ABM Mario (Super Mario/AnimeBroMii) (MegaToon1234) *Neon Mickey (Walt Disney Home Video Neon Mickey Logo) (MegaToon1234) *Creeper (Minecraft) (MegaToon1234) *Suckles (Peter Knetter's Sonic Boom YTPs) (MegaToon1234) *OVA Metal Sonic (Sonic OVA) (MegaToon1234) *CL98 Thomas (Cartoonlover98's TTTE YTPs) (MegaToon1234) *Bubs (Homestar Runner) (FighterGuy4) *Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's) (FighterGuy4) *Tay Zonday (YouTube) (FighterGuy4) *Sensei Spelunker (Spelunker anime) (FighterGuy4) *Mike and Sulley (Monsters Inc.) (FighterGuy4) *Dory (Finding Nemo) (FighterGuy4) *Wheelchair Guy (Happy Wheels) (FighterGuy4) *Anonymous (4chan) (FighterGuy4) *The Skin-Taker (Candle Cove) (FighterGuy4) *Wilford Brimley (The Frollo Show) (FighterGuy4) *Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) (Joshuakrasinski) *Ambush Bug (DC Comics) (Joshuakrasinski) *Cheese Sandwich (MLP:FIM) (Joshuakrasinski) *King Hippo (Punch-Out) (Joshuakrasinski) *Peridot (Steven Universe) (Joshuakrasinski) "Time to choose" Well... Time on the declaration of characters is ended on 3:21 P.M. (In Polish time). Actully, when I saw how many characters was suggested (76, if you want to know) i thinked about this. So I broadened Empty Slots to 19! (Yay...) So, voting will be also on comment section. You can vote for, maximally, 10 characters. Have a nice day :) Votes *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) - 5 Votes *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) - 4 Votes *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (SpongeBob Squarepants) - 3 Votes *Edward Eric (Fullmetal Alchemist) - 3 Votes *Tron - 3 Votes *Vector (Despicable Me) - 2 Votes *Spike (Ape Escape) - 2 Votes *Elizabeth (Persona 3) - 2 Votes *Mike and Sulley (Monsters Inc.) - 2 Votes *Amon (Legends of Korra) - 2 Votes *OVA Metal Sonic - 2 Votes *Drax (Guardian of the Galaxy) - 2 Votes *Kratos (God of Wars) - 2 Votes *Frank West (Dead Rising) - 2 Votes *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) - 2 Votes *Springtrap - 2 Votes *Dragonborn (Skyrim) - 2 Votes *Max Jr. (Vine) - 2 Votes *The Mask - 2 Votes *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) - 2 Votes *Henry Cooldown (No More Heroes) - 2 Votes *Ash Williams (Army of Darkness) - 1 Vote *Ice King (Adventure Time) - 1 Vote *Timon & Pumbaa (The Lion King) - 1 Vote *CL98 Thomas (Cartoonlover98's TTTE YTPs) - 1 Vote *LuigiKid (YouTube) - 1 Vote *Mouser (Super Mario) - 1 Vote *ABM Mario (Super Mario/AnimeBroMii) - 1 Vote *Wheelchair Guy (Happy Wheels) - 1 Vote *Sticks the Badger - 1 Vote *Vitruvius (The Lego Movie) - 1 Vote *Lord Farquaad (Sherk) - 1 Vote *Swagmaster (Guards n Retarded) - 1 Vote *Impa (The Legend of Zelda) - 1 Vote *Dory (Finding Nemo) - 1 Vote *Tweety and Sylvester (Looney Tunes) - 1 Vote *Stripe (Gremlins) - 1 Vote *Ghostbusters - 1 Vote *King Hippo (Punch-Out) - 1 Vote *Eric Lindros (National Hockey League) - 1 Vote *Jeremy Roenick (National Hockey League) - 1 Vote *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) - 1 Vote The winner is... The voting is now official ending. All 19 places were placed, but because there was about 2 characters too much, so I made I did draw and... With the better news, Empty Slots were earned by: Yang Xiao Long (ES).JPG|Yang Xiao Long (Majority of Votes) Bart Simpson.jpg Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.jpg Edward Elric.jpg Tron.jpg Vector.jpg Spike.jpg Elizabeth.jpg Mike and Sulley.jpg Amon.jpg OVA Metal Sonic.jpg Drax.jpg Kratos.jpg Nathan Drake.jpg Springtrap.jpg Dragonborn.jpg Max Jr..jpg The Mask.jpg Henry Cooldown.jpg Thanks everyone for voting. I hope you're happy with the result. Have a nice day :) -Demon CD Category:Blog posts Category:Empty Slot Category:Super Smash Lawl Lambda